Practice Makes Perfect
by gleeksnation
Summary: Lea is nervous about filming Rachel's first time with Finn, but Cory calms her nerves, and in more ways that one. Smut One-Shot.


Today was the day. The day they filmed Rachel losing her virginity to Finn in "The First Time" episode. Lea Michele sat in her trailer, mentally preparing herself for the long day of shooting ahead of her. It was going to be weird, filming a scene like that when her and Cory actually did have sex, and quite often too. A soft knock on her door caused her to jump a little, and she got up to answer it.

"Hey there, beautiful," the tall handsome Canadian said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "Ready for our big scene today?"

"Not even close," Lea replied, laughing nervously. She pulled him into her trailer and quickly closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Cory asked, sitting down on the love seat Lea had.

"Don't you think it's weird we're going to be filming this scene and no one knows what happens off the set? The feelings rushing through me today...during that scene...they're going to be from a real place, Cory." Lea sat down next to him, and he took her hands into his.

"I know, but it'll just make our acting better," Cory said, trying to ease Lea's nerves.

"You're right, you're right. It's going to be such a beautiful, powerful scene. The Finchel fans will be very happy." Lea smiled and Cory leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Want to go on set? No one's gonna be here for a few more hours..." Cory licked his lips and gave Lea a wink.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Lea asked, biting her bottom lip and giving him a seductive look. Cory's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand, leading her out of the trailer and onto the set. Finn's bedroom was already in place, and the bed was calling their names.

"We have to be quick," Lea breathed. Cory nodded quickly and pulled Lea onto the bed, desperate to remove her clothes. Lea gave in and soon their mouths were attached, their tongues fighting for dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies wildly. Cory quickly removed Lea's shirt as she began to attack his belt, quickly unbuckling it and removing his pants. Cory unclipped her bra and immediately his mouth attached itself to her nipples, causing a loud moan to escape Lea's mouth. Cory answered her moan by sucking on her bare breasts, resulting in Lea's hands pushing Cory down harder on her chest. He kissed his way up to her neck and hungrily attacked it as she removed his shirt hastily, tossing it to the side.

"Mmm...is my little actress wet? That's very unprofessional, I may have to punish you," Cory whispered in Lea's ear as he fingers slipped into her underwear, feeling her wet center. He started to rub her clitoris, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"C-cory...p-p punish me, now," she breathed, taking Cory's hands and forcing them to remove her underwear. At the same time she removed his boxers, exposing his erected member.

"I want this inside of me, right now Monteith," she whispered sexily as she grabbed hold of it. Cory loved it when Lea demanded he take control, it turned him on so much. Lea positioned herself and Cory entered her, causing them both to moan. Lea's hips bucked in time with Cory's thrust, allowing them to find a rhythm quickly. Lea wrapped her arms around his neck as she screamed in pleasure, forgetting that someone could possibly be walking by and could hear this happening.

"B-baby, be quiet," Cory moaned, though he wasn't convincing. He thrusted harder, feeling himself about to come.

"A-ahhh Cory, d-don't you d-d-dare st-o-o..."

At that moment, Cory came out and went back in hard, and he felt her walls tighten and release around him, signaling that he could release too. They rode out their orgasms together, moaning loudly and gripping each other tight. When they were done, Cory laid down next to Lea, pulling her into his arms.

"That was...holy shit..." Cory breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"What a great way to christen Finn's bed..." Lea giggled, tracing her fingers up and down Cory's bare body.

"Mm, couldn't of said it better myself," he replied, kissing her on the forehead and smiling.

"We should probably get dressed now," Lea said, sitting up. "Don't want to get caught!" She winked at Cory and got dressed as he slowly rose from the bed and followed her lead.

"I think it's safe to say we're ready for the scene today. At least we have some experience."

Lea hit his arm playfully and kissed him on the cheek, and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him.

"I love you Lea, let's film an amazing heartfelt scene today."

"I love you too Cory, I can't wait to share another amazing experience with you."


End file.
